The Cooper Clan
by Venquine1990
Summary: Harry has lived his entire youth traveling through many periods of time and he has learned things he now - in the Tri-Wizard Tournament decides to use. But when old ancestors and friends drop by to bring terribly worrying news, what else is our young Cooper boy to do, but go with them to save his brother? And what's this? Potters are Master Thieves? No new posts until finished!
1. Ready for a New Journey

_**Harry Potter and the Cooper Clan  
**__**Chapter one  
**__**Ready for a new journey  
**_

* * *

My name is Harry Potter. But I prefer to be called Harry Cooper. Why? Because that is the family's original name. It just so happens that they changed it to Potter, which is Ancient for Thief, to make people believe they were no longer into the family business: Being a Master Thief – of course, they couldn't be more wrong.  
My father and grandfather, unfortunately, never got the chance to learn how to be a Master thief, but fate had other plans for me and from when I was 4 to when I was 10, I traveled through time to learn of my Ancestors how to be a Master Thief. I even got my own Treasure Trove, a hidden location, only accessible for me and my family.

Currently, I'm not really trying to steal anything, except for a few more hours of life. I'm standing in a major arena with a gigantic black scaled Dragon in front of me and her beady eyes see me as a threat. Of course, the fact that the task behind this situation is to steal a Golden Dragon egg is both good and bad for my current situation.  
Good, because it helps me get back into being a Master Thief. And bad because I don't see that giant, black mother dragon letting go off any of her eggs anytime soon. Still, this situation has one other advantage for me; I can finally try and push together all my ancestors have taught me and put it all into action in one fell swoop.

Hiding behind a gigantic boulder at least twice my size in length and four times my size in weight, I peak around the corner and hear the growls before a blaze of fire is shoot at my boulder. Hiding behind it again, I sigh and think: "And they want me to outfly that? No chance, I'll be toast and my broom will be history."  
I then sit down with my legs perfectly crossed and whisper: "The Patient Bear Catches Most of the Fish. Time to focus and get all my powers together. I can only hope that the boulder will hold long enough." And with that I close my eyes and focus not on my surroundings, but on all that has been growing inside of me.  
All the techniques and powers that Tennesse Kid Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, Salim al Kupar, Sir Gallath Cooper and even Caveman Cooper taught me, I try to put it all together in my heart and slowly feel as if pieces of a puzzle are falling together in my blood, fusing with the fluid and surging through me with its incredible power.

Opening my eyes, I reach behind me and grab a cane in the shape of a sword, but with the bended end of a cane and with a silver hood around a brown handle. Pulling it out in front of me, I peak over the boulder and see that the Dragon seems to belief that I have moved away as its wings are extended from my side of the field to the other side.  
Closing one eye for better focus, I set my feet against the boulder and pull all of my energy into the cane now stuck in the boulder. Pulling against it with my weight and legs I let it sling me over the boulder and the gasps of the crowd are almost deaf to me as I land on the other side of the Dragon's back and slide off its left wing.  
Jumping and making a summersault, I hide behind a boulder a little closer to the Dragon's nest and am now in clear vision of the Golden egg. Smirking as I am one step closer to reaching my goal, I stack the cane back on my back and grab another, this one made of wood, with a saber-toothed tiger-tooth at the end and rope tying it all together.

I cleave with the cane into the boulder and when I have broken off a large chunk, I swing my cane in my hand in circles before giving the chunk a strong swat with the tooth, slinging it all around the around the field. The Dragon looks up and seems enraged by the flying piece of boulder, but I don't care about that currently.  
Instead, I jump onto the boulder in front of me and – like my ancestor Rioichi taught me – stand on it with my left foot, while my right is pressed against the front of my left leg. Focusing all my power into my left foot with my hand up in front of my face and holding up my fore and middle finger, I make another jump.  
Feeling the power of the Leaping Dragon Technique my Ancestor taught me, I smile as I end up almost two feet away from the egg. Lying myself flat against the wall I can almost feel my magic activating the Invisibility Technique my ancestor Slytunkhamen III taught me and sneakily slide closer and closer.  
Peaking over the edge, I see the egg right in front of me and looking up, I see the Dragon still looking at the boulder chunk I shot off. I smile and quickly grab the silver cane again, using the bent end to slowly pull the Golden egg towards me. grabbing it, I sneak away past the wall and safely reach my boulder hideout yet again.

There I am spotted by the spectators and the commentator shout: "What! I don't know how, but in an amazing move of jumping and turning invisible on the spot, Harry Potter has been able to get his Dragon Egg. This is beyond incredible!" I shake my head and put the egg in the backpack on my back, next to my many canes.  
Looking around the boulder and seeing the Dragon being tranquilized by the Dragon Keepers, I quickly sneak behind it and out through the same tunnel through which I got in. There I lean against the wall of the tunnel and whistle before I say: "Oh man, I did it! I got to unite all my powers together! If only my ancestors could see me now."

And then an ancient voice with an Arabian accent says: "But we have, and we're very proud of you, Harry." And looking up as I had my eyes closed while leaning against the wall and see people, looking half-raccoon-half-man, standing next to me, dressed in clothes that prove they are all from different periods in time.  
The one who spoke is a man with a purple fur with a thick white mustache running over most of his cheeks and curled up at the end along with a small white beard that also has a small curl. The man wears a high white turban with red feather and blue gem at the front and wears a white shirt with brown vest, green pants and red shoes.

I look at the man shocked and shout: "Uncle Salim!" The man laughs and says: "It's good to see you in good health, little one. I hope you have been sleeping well." And I say: "As well as I can, Uncle Salim. It's good to see you too. All of you really. Uncle Rioichi, Uncle Tennesse, Uncle Bob, Uncle Gallath."  
The men I mentioned all smile as I look at them and then the first bows with his hands flat against each other and I do the same, showing him honor like he does me. Another smile is my reward and I quickly hug the man, which is responded to by all my other ancestors coming over for a family group hug – the first ever.

Then a man with white beard and bright blue eyes and a man with grey hair and a green bowler hat walk over and the first says: "Those were quite some amazing techniques you pulled off there, Harry." And the other says: "Yes indeed, but you still broke the rules. You were only allowed a wand inside the cage."  
To which I ask: "And get burned to a crisp, I don't think so. Those other Champions have three years more experience in magic over me, they had the magical capacity to fight that Dragon with magic. I had to rely on my family and that's exactly what I did." The man looks shocked and his companion asks:  
"How long have you had these canes, Harry?" And I say: "Since I was four. I made them myself over the years, while living with my ancestors." And I smile at the men standing behind me. The man looks shocked and asks: "Ancestors?" To which I say: "Indeed. I don't know what you were told, but I didn't grow up in Surrey.  
I grew up in Ancient England, Ancient Japan, Arabia, the Wild West, Egypt, England, the Ice Age and Medieval England. All under the guidance and protection of my many fellow Cooper Ancestors.""I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but did you say Cooper?" And I smirk at the green-bowler-hat-wearing man as I retort with a question:

"Tell me Minister, what did the Grandson of Sir Gallath Cooper do on his father's deathbed?" And the man answers: "Change his name into Potter and stop being a Master Thief like the rest of his ancestors." I smirk as the man seems to realize what he just said and I say: "We might have changed our names, but not our birthright."  
"You mean, you still steal?" And I answer: "Only from other thieves. Something my great Uncle Otto here made legal during his brilliant period, didn't you uncle Otto." And a man wearing a old English Flying outfit, complete with knee-high black boots and a long scarf, who has a small bushy moustache smiles and says:  
"You bet your broom that I did. Stealing from people has been illegal for 65 years now, it has, but stealing from other thieves is legal and will remain legal as long as the Potter – or should I say – Cooper line has roots in English lands, something I myself and Sir Gallath continue to make sure of, if I may be so rude to point out."

The Minister looks shocked and the other man asks: "How is it exactly that you look like Raccoons, if I may be so rude to ask?" And my Ancestor Rioichi says: "It is Potter tradition. If a Potter discovers what his true talent is and performs a wondrous task with it, preferably something involving a heist, he gains Raccoon form."  
The man nods and I ask: "So how's my brother? I don't see Sly here amongst you guys?" And Tennesse, a man with cowboy hat, suit and even spikes attached to the back of his boots and a holster attached to the side of his belt, who wears a brown bowler hat and – unlike Otto and Salim – who has no moustache, says:  
"Well Garsh Darnit, that's a mystery to us as well. When you learned to use all our techniques at the same time and formed them together in your little heart, we all got the opportunity to see you in action. I was sure it'd be a complete family reunion – like the time we got on that blimp to save Sly and Mss. Carmelita."

To this I shout: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAVE SLY AND CARMELITA! WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM?" And Uncle Salim answers: "La Paradox had them, unfortunately, along with our canes. But we were all able to get our canes back and that restored time like it should." He then turns to Tennesse and the cowboy says:  
"I was able to save them from being thrown in a time vortex, but after that I was thrown back to my own time too. I don't know nothing about what happened to them." This worries me greatly and I ask: "But they were okay, right? When you saved them?" My uncle nods and says: "Sure, they escaped La Paradox just fine as far as I know."

I sigh and say: "And they're more than a century away from us in the future. There's no way I can find out. Something must have happened to my brother for him not be able to get there." Then suddenly I whiten as I think of something and ask: "Oh no, what if he got to beat La Paradox, but was still thrown into the Time Vortex afterwards?"  
The others all look as fearful as I do and then Uncle Bob comes over and gives me a bear hug that could give Mrs. Weasley – a red haired woman with 7 kids – a run for her money as he says: "Don't worry, we'll find them. Sly saved us all, no way will he be lost forever." But all the other two men hear is:  
"Aguhlomph gurrah serri yho sierinul." And they each shake their heads as I say: "You learn the language if you stay with them for a few years and." And I pop out a small device from my ear and say: "If you have an auto-translator stuffed in your ear. Same with uncle Bob, that's how he can understand me."

The men look shocked and then a girl with bushy brown hair, large front teeth and brown eyes runs over and says: "Harry, you were amazing! How you made those jumps? And those canes!" I smile and then she says: "Harry, we have to hurry. There's something going on outside the arena. Weird lights and thunderbolts flashing over ground."  
This worries me and I run after her, my family following me on the heel and Hermione asks: "Who are they?" And I almost cause her to fall in shock as I say: "My ancestors. Long story." The girl stumbles but nods and we run on over to the Stone Circle connecting the grounds to the bridge that leads to the Clocktower Courtyard.

There lightning is indeed flashing around and I can almost see a twirling shape of mass and energy swirling inside the light as Tennesse shouts: "Well garsh darnit, that's Time traveling. It must be Bentley and the gang!"  
This makes a large smile appear on my face and I ask: "Do you think they found Sly?" And Uncle Gallath answers: "Let us hope so, Harry. Let us hope so." Making me worried as the – to me – all too familiar blue van with flames on the front and on the front doors appears and drives over the walkway to the Owlery.

The van quickly makes a turn to the right and the brakes are heard screeching as the van comes to a stop right next to the cliff on the right side of the path. I cringe and say: "Uncle Bob, let's help them." And I grab the tooth-headed cane once again, running for the back of the van as Uncle Bob grunts and follows me.  
We both stick the end of our canes into the bumper at the back of the van and pull with all our might, until the van is at least 5 feet away from the cliff. Sighing in relief and sliding down at the corner of the van, I look up as the right front door opens and a small turtle in a wheelchair, with clear glasses and a camper's hat on steps out.

The turtle's name is Bentley and he's the brains of my brother's team, while the pink Hippo, who wears a blue shirt with white shirt underneath, who has a champion's belt around his waist, red gloves with open fingers, white shoes with red stripes and a black thief's mask with red head cap on top, is the brawn of the team.  
I smile at the turtle and say: "Do you always pull dangerous stunts while in the van? You were two inches away from falling into that cliff." The turtle looks back and whitens as he sees it. I shake my head and ask: "Where's Sly?" To which a female voice with Spanish accent answers: "We were hoping you would know."

And I see a fox-woman with long blue hair, brown eyes, a blue strapless top, blue jeans with brown belt and a yellow jacket steps out of the van from the right side behind the right door, where the wall opens up to reveal another door. I look shocked and ask: "Wait, you don't know where he is?" And the three shake their heads.  
My lower lip trembles as I fear for my brother and Bentley says: "A year ago, Sly told us to take Carmelita out of the blimp, while La Paradox's Time Tunnel had torn a hole in timespace. We did as he asked, but after he had been able to beat Le Paradox and throw him off his blimp, we never saw him again.  
We've been waiting for him for almost half a year and after that, we decided to just jump through time in hopes of finding him. So far, we haven't been exactly successful, but reaching you should prove we're heading in the right direction, right?" I smile at my friend, while worried for my brother and suddenly get an idea and say:

"And maybe even the solution to your problem. I just need a quick visit to Diagon Alley and then – I might actually be able to give you the means of finding my brother." This makes the three smile widely and Carmelita asks: "Are you sure?" And I scratch the back of my head in discomfort as I tell her:  
"Well, my long-termed plans don't always work out the way they should, but I sure have learned her that I have double-sided luck. Whenever things go bad, my instincts make them go good again. Seven if my luck proves true and my plan fails, we should have a good chance of finding Sly and getting back to my time."  
"That sounds good enough to me." Tennessee says and Bentley looks shocked as he asks: "Tennessee, what are you doing here?" And the Cowboy answers: "Harry here learned the task he needed to acquire the Raccoon form. We were all allowed to see that happen and now, we're all ready to help find our joined Heir Sly."

The Turtle smiles and Murray asks: "So what are we waiting for? Harry, what's the plan?" And I tell him: "If I can get myself a new wand, we should be able to use it for the Time Machine. Especially if I get to enchant it with a permanent tracking spell centered around Sly, which should then allow the Time Machine to track him down."  
The group looks shocked and Dumbledore, who has arrived with the rest of us says: "A Wonderful idea, Harry. You have my permission to leave the grounds and skip classes until you've found your brother. But I would like a full explanation once you got back." I nod and smile at my Headmaster, ready for a new journey.


	2. The Preparations And New Ideas

_**Chapter two  
**__**The Preparations And New Ideas**_

* * *

Getting to Diagon Alley was beyond easy after Dumbledore gave me permission to be off the grounds. I simply had to make sure Murray's van wasn't too close to the castle as it would make the Time Machine explode from an overrun of magic and after that Uncle Otto and I took the Knightbus to the Leaky Cauldron.  
Apparently Uncle Otto knew the first owner of the Tavern and so he wasn't even surprised by the interior or the looks of the current bartender as Tom is apparently the man's heir. Shocked and interested in this little historical fact, I quickly memorize it and lead my ancestor through the gateway to Diagon Alley.

The Alley is as bustling and lively as it always was and while the others don't know it, have I been a regular customer of the Knightbus since I came into the magical world, using it to sneak out of Hogwarts and into my own secret Treasure Trove at least once a month. And so, as we enter the busy street, I say:  
"I would first like to make a quick check-up on my Treasure Trove, Uncle Otto, then we can go to Mr. Olivander and get my new wand." The man nods and says: "How well have you been keeping up your trove, boy?" And I say: "As well as I can. I think that, when I traveled, the gods send all of our treasures to my trove."

This makes the man smile and he says: "Ah good, so the ancient Chinese set I stole from the Bones Family is still in there?" I shrug and say: "I think so. I keep a list of everything I have, but I don't know every item by heart. Just know the list well enough to instantly recognize something missing from the new list."  
The man nods and says: "You truly have a Master Thief brain, Harry, your father would have been proud." I sigh and say: "I just wish he had a chance to see this trove. To see me stealing from those who have stolen treasure and to see how well I keep up the family business." The man nods and lies a hand on my shoulder.  
Loving the family comfort, I happily lie a hand on his and then stop, halfway through the alley, on the left of Flourish and Blotts. I crouch down and fake to tie my shoelaces, while my Champion outfit doesn't even have shoelaces on the boots. Instead I feel the magic of an illusion setting itself on and smile devilishly.  
I grab my wand and stick it into a small indent in between a set of cobbled street stones. Giving the wand a twirl and pulling it out a little I proceed to make the many wand moves required for opening the trove. Once done, the cobbled path before me opens to a small circular hole just big enough for one person a time to fit through.

I quickly jump through and Uncle Otto follows me before he asks: "A little risky, don't you think? Putting the trove at such a busy shopping street." To which I say: "Maybe, but when I started faking to tie my shoelaces – laces I don't even have – the magic of the trove created a diversion in the shape of an illusion of me doing so.  
The people around the street won't see anything but me having trouble with my shoelaces and once I _tie them_." I say this while making quoting marks with my fingers before going on: "The trove will cast a Notice Me Not spell on whoever was looking, making them look away and making them unable to realize that I keep doing this."  
The man laughs and says: "Good show, lad. Good show." I smile and with my fist hit a special rock that slightly sticks out. Instantly torches light up all around and I smile as I see the twist and turns and the rocks that make my treasure trove the enchanting place it is – not to mention the amazing gold and treasure lying all around.

I then grab an old looking book hidden inside a special indent in the wall that seems especially shaped for the book and quickly page through it, finding today's date and with my eyes flying over the list of gold, before smiling widely and saying: "Well, it seems that the Potter Spells are still strong. The list is the same as last month."  
My uncle smiles and asks: "Potter Spells." And I put the book back as I say: "Spells that make sure only those born from a direct Potter or those meant to live with a Potter for life are allowed inside the Treasure Trove. My great-great-grandfather added these spells as the last ones he casts before he passed away."  
Another smile and then he asks: "Can you see if that set is still here, Harry?" I nod, grab the book again and this time look at the same page a little more closely, my mind set on the words _Ancient _and _Chinese_ and therefore stopping several times, but never finding my uncle's name under the subject of who stole the treasure.  
Then I finally find his special set and say: "Yep, still here. It's in the room on the third bend on the right." The man quickly runs at it and I look confused as he says: "Angelina Bones was my Carmelita and she had promised me this set, but she accepted my need for stealing, so she set it up with traps to keep me on my toes."

This makes me smile and then I look down and ask: "Uncle Otto, do you think I'll ever find my Carmelita?" The man, having his arms full of ancient Chinese cups, looks around the corner of the trove he is in and says: "Of course you will. Have you found your turtle and hippo yet?" I shake my head and say:  
"I might have found my turtle, but she's female and quite incompetent when it comes to common sense. She's been alone her entire youth and thus trusts her own knowledge and her books more than the opinions of others. It's causing quite a few problems now that she thinks House Elves are being treated as slaves."

The man cringes and says: "Let her read _the History of House Elves_. It was written by Elvias Cooper and he almost made the same mistake, but then saw his mistake and instead devoted his life to stealing secret information concerning House Elves and putting it together in that one book. Got him executed, through, the poor lad."  
I cringe and say: "I'll be sure to recommend it to her. I just don't think she is my turtle, uncle Otto." I then look up at the small piece of ceiling that is charmed to look like the night sky and say: "I just so badly want to find my Carmelita. If I don't, I'll have to keep up the stupid image that I have a crush on the most popular girl in school."  
The man sighs and sets the set back down as he wraps another arm around my shoulders and pulls me close to his side before he asks: "What do you say we go visit Mr. Olivander and then go back to Hogwarts and go work on an airplane for you and you alone? Would that cheer you up, my little engineer master?"

I smile at my Uncle, knowing how hard Uncle Otto finds it to compliment others and say: "Yes, yes I would like that very much, Uncle Otto." The man smiles and says: "Good, just let me pack up this set and then we can go." I laugh and quickly make a little note in my book before putting it back in the indent and leaving the trove.  
Outside I quickly close off the trove and leave for Olivander, only a few shops away from Flourish and Blotts. While walking I see that the apothecary seems to have trouble keeping the store open as there is a large sign outside stating they are willing to hire volunteers and let them work for free for several days a week.  
Shaking my head and having the gutty feeling that the twins are buying the apothecary out of business as the location of the shop is absolutely perfect for a Jokeshop, I think: "Mrs. Weasley can try all she wants, you can stop the twins from being Pranksters as much as you can stop a Cooper from being a Master Thief."

I smile and enter the wand store, walking up to the counter and saying: "Good to see you, Mr. Olivander." Causing an elder man with graying hair and wide silver eyes comes out from behind a shelf of wands behind the counter, looking at me shocked, while I lean my elbows over the counter and lean back against it.  
The man smiles and says: "It is good to see you again, Mr. Potter. Did the Dragon burn your wand?" I shake my head and hold it up for him as I say: "This might be hard to believe, but an heir of mine has been lost somewhere in time and now his friends and I want to find him through use of a tracking spell and a Time Machine.  
But for that I will have to give up my wand as we will have to put the wand in the device while the spell is active for it to work. Which brings me to my reason for my visit. Seeing that the wand will probably be lost in the machine, I will require a new wand, seeing as how I wish to finish my education as a wizard."

The man nods and says: "A noble and most understandable proposition, Mr. Potter. It will be my pleasure to make a new wand for you. Please, step right through." And he opens the flap leading to behind his counter. I smile at my uncle and with him by my side, do I pass the counter and follow Mr. Olivander to the back of his store.  
There I see a large stocking of animal furs and scales, different sets of blood and other fluids and of course more kinds of wood than I will ever be able to see again in my entire life. My uncle bows over my shoulder and whispers softly: "Maybe you should consider becoming a wand creator yourself, my little nephew."  
I look at him as he looks around the back of the shop and says: "It would certainly help you make sure you have enough wood for new canes and stuff." I nod and say: "I will certainly consider it." Then Mr. Olivander coughs and I look at the man as he shows me a work bench that has a sample of each and every wood piece lying on it.

The man smiles at me and says: "Just let your magic flow and let it pick you a certain holster, Mr. Potter. I will then keep that apart and we will commence to the cores, do you understand?" I nod and let my hand fly over the wooden pieces a few times, before grabbing a wooden stick made of the same wood as my tooth-ended cane.  
The man looks shocked and I decide to show him the cane in question, pulling it from my back and swinging it around in my hand before lying its tip in my neck. The man looks from the piece of wood to the cane and says: "Remarkable. You must be well acquainted with that cane, Mr. Potter." I nod and tell him:  
"I made it myself. My ancestor Caveman Bob Cooper helped me make it when I was 7 years old." The man nods, while I saw his eye twitch when I said Cooper and I decide to have another look at my list to see whether or not my family ever stole from the Olivanders and if so what they could have stolen from this family.

I then shake my head and focus back on the materials the man brings forward, already seeing that these are different from the regular materials he told me about when I first came to buy my wand as I can't find a Unicorn tail hair or a Dragon scale anywhere and the man says: "A special wood requires a special core, Mr. Potter."  
I nod and say: "Thank you, Mr. Olivander." The man nods and steps back as I slowly let my hand glide over the materials, my hand only a single inch above the jars and other materials on display, but then suddenly I get a shock when I let my hand pass a thin and small black hair and ask: "Mr. Olivander, what is this?"  
The man looks and says: "You know, I have absolutely no idea, Mr. Potter. I found it sometime during your third year on my front door lawn and have kept it ever since in the strange belief it will be important to someone in some way." This makes me look at my Uncle Otto and then I ask: "Uncle Otto, can I see your tail?"

The man looks confused, but turns around and I grab the hair very delicately before moving it to hang just above the black hairs on my uncle's tail and I gasp as I say: "Uncle Otto, it's the same kind. It's – it's a Cooper tail hair." The man looks shocked and I whisper: "Could it be – could – could this be – Sly's tail hair?"  
The man and I both look at the hair in amazed need for knowledge, as if mentally begging the hair to tell us whether or not we are right and I slowly grab my wand and cast a silent identification spell, causing a small piece of paper to lie over the hair, on which the words _Sly Cooper, tail Hair, Black furred_ are written.  
Excitement and joy course through my system along with my blood and new abilities and I shout: "YES! IT'S HIS! IT'S SLY'S!" And my uncle hugs me tightly as he says: "How wonderful. Now we will surely find him!" And I give my uncle a thousand-dollar smile at the very idea of finding my blood-adopted brother.

Olivander then regains our attention and asks: "Do you wish to use that hair as your core, Mr. Potter?" But I shake my head and say: "We need this to find my brother. I just responded to it because of we're blood-adopted, that's all." The man nods, but I can tell that he wants the hair out of his store and ask: "So, how much for the hair?"  
And he spats: "It's free, Mr. Potter." I nod, suppressing the need to male him call me Cooper and return to the materials, once again letting my hand glide over them and feeling another spark, this one coming from my own magical core when my hand passes the same kind of gold of which I know my finest cane-tip is made of.  
Smiling at the gold and how it connects me to my brother, I pick it up and the man looks shocked as he says: "You must be an extraordinary wizard for your magic to be able to be channeled by gold. Not many wizards have that ability, let alone that much control over their magical strengths, weaknesses and preserves."

The man then grabs the gold and the wood and says: "I will be done in 15 minutes. Please make yourself welcome in the alley until then." I nod and tell my Uncle: "Let's head for Gringotts, I just thought of something we better check up on." My uncle nods and we leave the shop – along with the grudge holding Wand Maker.  
But before entering the white marble building, do I quickly return to my trove and do I grab the book, once again going over the page, but this time paying close attention to the list stating who we stole from and when. Finding the Olivander name, I feel confused as it states that we stole something from them that they had stolen before we did.  
Deciding not to pay attention to it, I simply move over to wooden statue with a golden egg inside it that apparently belonged to the Edward Cattermole and put it up on a small rock platform sticking out from the wall next to it and Uncle Otto asks: "Anything special about that statue?" And I look at him as he enters before I answer:  
"Mr. Olivander seems to hate our family for stealing this statue from them, but according to the information I read about it in here did they first steal it from the Cattermole family, so why Mr. Olivander is angry at our family while we actually saved their reputation of Best Wand Makers in the country, I just don't understand."

The man nods and says: "I don't get that either, laddy, but let's go now. We only have 15 minutes to make that quick visit to Gringotts, so we best make haste." I nod and leave the trove again, locking it up after me and leaving for the white marble building, entering with a bow and looking for a familiar looking Goblin.  
Finding the creature I'm looking for, I quickly walk over and ask: "Hey there Griphook, could you help me?" I barely pay attention to how some of the other customers are looking at me and instead focus on my Goblin friend, who is the only Goblin inside Gringotts who knows about my Treasure Trove and the Goblin says:  
"Of course, Mr. Potter. Right this way." I smile and leave after the Goblin, entering a small office with wooden desk and old leather chairs. I sit down on one of the two chairs in front of the desk and the Goblin seems to have a little trouble getting on his own chair, but I show him my respect by pretending that I don't notice it.

The Goblin smiles as he sees my actions and asks: "How can I be of service to you, Mr. Potter?" And I ask: "First of all, what do you know of the Cooper Family Vaults?" And the Goblin sneers as he says: "Only that only a Cooper family member has allowance to –." But then I show him my favorite cane and the Goblin coughs as he says:  
"The vaults are going well, Mr. Cooper. They are rich, overflowing with treasure and are magically enchanted to keep in touch with any nearby treasure trove." I nod and ask: "And does anyone outside Gringotts know that the Cooper vaults are still active?" The Goblin smirks and says: "No, Lord Cooper, no one knows."

I smile and say: "Good, then I only have one last question and then I'll be off your hide. Has Peter Pettigrew ever made any deposits or withdrawals from my family vaults without my father knowing?" The Goblin sighs and says: "We fear so, Mr. Potter. We can't prove anything, but the evidence does point in that direction."  
I lean back and mutter: "Why am I not surprised?" Before I look back down, having laid my head in my neck when I muttered and ask: "Griphook, am I allowed to seize the Pettigrew Vaults in revenge of what happened to my parents?" The Goblin smirks at me and says: "I'm sorry, Lord Cooper, but no, you're not."  
I sigh and the Goblin says: "But you are allowed to take the latest papers on their account with you and present these to the Minister. They are of after Lady Pettigrew's death and even Minster Fudge knows that Family Vaults close off permanently and are seized by the Ministry once a family is completely extinct."  
This makes me smirk widely and I say: "I would like those papers, Griphook, and in return will I vouch for Pettigrew to be sentenced to work in the Goblin mines. If your Head Chief doesn't mind this, of course." But the Goblin waves my concerns away and says: "We were hoping you would do so, Lord Potter, no need to worry."

I smile and stand up, the Goblin following my example as I say: "Griphook, thank you ever so much for all your help. I sincerely hope to see you soon again, healthy and working hard." The Goblin nods and we leave, me wondering why I didn't say _safe and sound_, but then realize I probably would have offended the noble Creature.  
Returning to the Wand store I can feel a magic like no other drawing me in and almost transfixing me with its strength as I walk over to the counter. Shaking my head, I look at Mr. Olivander and see him smiling at the wand as if it's a newborn baby or something. I shake my head and ask: "How much to make you part, Mr. Olivander?"  
Uncle Otto laughs at this and Mr. Olivander seems to have been as transfixed as I was as he shakes his head in shock, before he says: "Ten Galleons, Mr. Potter." I nod, pay the man, slipping an extra ten Galleons in his money pouch while he's wrapping the wand in a plastic bag and leave the store with my uncle and my new wand.

Arriving back at Hogwarts, I suddenly see Carmelita swishing her Shock Pistol around on her finger and think: "I wonder –." I quickly walk over and ask: "Carmelita, can I ask you a favor?" The fox-woman smiles at me and says: "Of course you can, Harry. Have you finished your little mission in Diagon Alley?"  
I nod and say: "I have a new wand and have an extra clue to help us find Sly. I just want to try something, but for that we will need your shock pistol. You can set the power of that thing, right?" The Fox nods and I look around, spotting Nearly Headless Nick and run over, grabbing Carmelita's wrist as I do so.

The ghost, as always, is happy to see me and says: "Great work back there in the arena, young Potter. Truly wondrous and very brave too. You make Gryffindor proud, you do." I smile at the friendly ghost and say: "Thanks Nick, can you get Moaning Myrtle for me. I need to try something out with Carmelita over here."  
The ghost nods and Carmelita asks: "Who's Moaning Myrtle?" And I say: "A young girl that was bullied into her death. She just chose to stay behind only to bully the one that bullied her and now that that person is gone, she is stuck in this world." The fox looks shocked and then Myrtle and Nick come flying over.

I whisper: "Put your shock pistol at its lowest power." The fox nods and starts turning a small yellow switch on the right side of her red pistol as I ask: "Nick, you know what I've faced back in my 1st and 2nd year here. Would you mind if I now rely more on technology than on magic to – well – you know – defeat him?"  
The Ghost smiles and says: "Not at all, Harry. That monster is a menace and a disgrace to us ghosts. He even makes Peeves look like a proper ghost." I shudder as Peeves is the School's Poltergeist and I say: "Well, Carmelita here has a shock pistol and now I want to see if it also works on ghosts. If it does, I can use it to vanquish him."  
The ghost looks shocked and I say: "And that's why I want you and Myrtle here. I want to try the pistol at its lowest power on you first and if it works, I want to use it at full power to see if that's enough to help ghosts cross over, which is why I asked you to go and get Myrtle, who I think deserves her eternal rest."

The two ghosts shine with happiness, Myrtle actually looking just a tad prettier and Carmelita aims her pistol at Nick as she asks: "Okay, it's on its lowest grade. So I try and hit Nick first, right?" I nod and Nick puffs out his chest to help the fox get a better aim. I smile at my friend and nod at Carmelita, who pulls the trigger.  
Instantly a ball of electrical energy shoots from the small ball at the end of the gun and shoots for Nick, actually hitting him and causing a small puff of smoke to rise up as the man's form tenses in pain and he says: "Yes, I indeed felt that. I almost actually felt my heart beating again." This makes me smile and Myrtle says:

"Do it, Harry, help me cross over. I want to see my sister." Shocked as I never knew the girl had a sister, I take the pistol from Carmelita and adjust the switch she was working with earlier, feeling it push against some kind of wall on one side and turning it until it seems to hit the other side of the same wall.  
I then aim at Myrtle and say: "It's on full power, Myrtle, this will hurt." The girl nods and says: "I can take it, Harry." I nod and pull the trigger, causing for the same ball of energy to fly over to the girl. I cringe and look away as I see it hitting and the scream of pain almost makes me want to hide myself in her bathroom all over again.  
Then she disappears and I whisper: "It – it works." And Nick says: "By Jove, Harry, you've found the solution, dear lad. How splendidly done." And I look at the gun as I say: "When magic fails, trust on your machinery." Making Carmelita smile at me as she takes back the pistol and says: "Quite right, ready to go?" I nod and smile.


End file.
